Ati ynë
Ati ynë (lat. Oratio Dominica ose Lutja hyjnore; por edhe Pater Noster - Ati ynë, në greq. Πάτερ ἡμῶν), është ndoshta lutja më e mirnjohur në Krishtërim. Përdorimi i i lutjes në krishtërim rrjedh nga dy versione të Besëlidhjes së Re, njeri në Ungjillin e Mateut si pjesë e diskutimit mbi shtirjen, një prerje nga "Predikimi në Mal", dhe tjetri në Ungjillin e Lukës. Përmbajtja e lutjes tek Mateu është një pjesë e fjalimit që sulmon njerëzit që luten vetëm për t´u dukur, shtinjaket. Mateu përshkruan Jezusin që mëson njerëzit të luten sipas mënyrës së kësaj lutjeje, të cilën disa shkollarë e shtjellojnë si një udhëzim që lutja hyjnore është thjesht një shtysë e përgjithshme se si të jemi të përulët, të çiltërt, dhe të ndershëm, me gjithë mendimin e shumicës së shkollarëve se lutja ishte menduar të përdorej si një lutje e veçantë. Teksti origjinal grek (nga Ungjilli i Mateut) :Πάτερ ἡμῶν ὁ ἐν τοῖς οὐρανοῖς :ἁγιασθήτω τὸ ὄνομά σου· :ἐλθέτω ἡ βασιλεία σου· :γενηθήτω τὸ θέλημά σου, :ὡς ἐν οὐρανῷ καὶ ἐπὶ τῆς γῆς· :τὸν ἄρτον ἡμῶν τὸν ἐπιούσιον :δὸς ἡμῖν σήμερον· :καὶ ἄφες ἡμῖν τὰ ὀφελήματα ἡμῶν, :ὡς καὶ ἡμεῖς ἀφίεμεν τοῖς ὀφειλέταις ἡμῶν· :καὶ μὴ εἰσενέγκῃς ἡμᾶς εἰς πειρασμόν, :ἀλλὰ ῥῦσαι ἡμᾶς ἀπὸ τοῦ πονηροῦ. :σοῦ ἐστιν ἡ βασιλεία καὶ ἡ δύναμις :καὶ ἡ δόξα εἰς τοὺς αἰῶνας· :ἀμήν. Shqipërimi :Pater imon o en tis uranis :agiasthito to onoma su, :eltheto i vasilia su, :genithito to thelima su, :os en urano ke epi tis gis, :ton arton imon ton epiusion dhos imin simeron, :ke afes imin ta ofelimita imon, :os ke imis afiemen tis ofiletes imon, :ke mi isenengis imas is pirasmon, :ala rise imas apo tu poniru, :su estin i vasilia ke i dhinamis :ke i dhoksa is tus eonas :amin.'' Në aramisht ܐܰܒܽܘܢ ܕܒܰܫܡܰܝܳܐ ܢܶܬܩܰܕܰܫ ܫܡܳܟ ܬܺܐܬܶܐ ܡܰܠܟܽܘܬܳܟ ܢܶܗܘܶܐ ܨܶܒܝܳܢܳܟ ܐܰܝܟܰܢܳܐ ܕܒܰܫܡܰܝܳܐ ܐܳܦ ܒܐܰܪܥܳܐ ܗܰܒ ܠܰܢ ܠܰܚܡܳܐ ܕܣܽܘܢܩܳܢܰܢ ܝܰܘܡܳܢܳܐ ܘܰܫܒܽܘܩ ܠܰܢ ܚܰܘܒܰܝܢ ܘܰܚܬܳܗܰܝܢ ܐܰܝܟܰܢܳܐ ܕܐܳܦ ܚܢܰܢ ܫܒܰܩܢ ܠܚܰܝܳܒܰܝܢ ܠܳܐ ܬܰܥܠܰܢ ܠܢܶܣܝܽܘܢܳܐ ܐܶܠܳܐ ܦܰܨܳܐ ܠܰܢ ܡܶܢ ܒܺܝܫܳܐ ܡܶܬܽܠ ܕܕܺܝܠܳܟܺ ܗܝ ܡܰܠܟܽܘܬܳܐ ܚܰܝܠܳܐ ܘܬܶܫܒܽܘܚܬܳܐ ܠܥܳܠܰܡ ܥܳܠܡܺܝܢ ܐܰܡܺܝܢ܀ Në latinisht :Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, :Sanctificetur nomen tuum. :Adveniat regnum tuum, :Fiat voluntas tua, :sicut in caelo, et in terra. :Panem nostrum quotidianum da :nobis hodie, :Et dimitte nobis debita :nostra, :sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. :Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, :Sed libera nos a malo. :Amen. Përkthimi në shqip :Ati ynë që je në qiell, :U shenjtërofte emri Yt. :Ardhtë mbretëria Jote, :U bëftë dëshira Jote, :Si në qiell, ashtu dhe mbi dhé, :Bukën tonë të përditshme epna ne sot, :Dhe falna fajet tona, :Sikundër dhe ne ua falim fajtorëve tanë. :Dhe mos na shtjer në ngasje, :Por shpëtona nga i ligu. :e Jotja është mbretëria dhe fuqia :dhe lavdia përhere e në jetë të jetëve :Ashtu qoftë. af:Onse Vader als:Vaterunser an:Painuestro ang:Fæder ūre ar:الصلاة الربيّة arc:ܨܠܘܬܐ ܡܪܢܝܬܐ az:Atamız bar:Vadda unsa bat-smg:Tievė Mūsa be-x-old:Ойча наш bg:Отче наш br:Pater noster bs:Oče naš ca:Parenostre cbk-zam:Padre nuestro ceb:Amahan Namo chr:ᎣᎩᏙᏓ ᎦᎸᎳᏗ ᎮᎯ co:Patre nostru cs:Otčenáš csb:Òjcze Nasz cu:О́тьчє на́шь cy:Gweddi'r Arglwydd da:Fader vor de:Vaterunser diq:Piyê Ma dsb:Wóścenas el:Κυριακή προσευχή eml:Pader noster en:Lord's Prayer eo:Patro nia es:Padre nuestro et:Meieisapalve eu:Gure Aita fa:دعای ربانی fi:Isä meidän fiu-vro:Mi Esä fj:Na Masu fo:Faðir vár fr:Notre Père fur:Pari Nestri ga:Ár nAthair gd:Ùrnaigh an Tighearna gl:Noso Pai gn:Oreru got:�������� ���������� gv:Padjer y Çhiarn haw:Pule Alaka‘i A Ka Haku he:תפילת האדון hif:Lord's Prayer hr:Oče naš hsb:Wótčenaš hu:Miatyánk hy:Հայր Մեր ia:Patrenostre id:Doa Bapa Kami io:Patro nia is:Faðir vor it:Padre Nostro ja:主の祈り jv:Kanjeng Rama ka:მამაო ჩვენო kl:Ataatarpooq ko:주님의 기도 ku:Bavê me kw:Pader la:Pater noster lb:Eise Papp li:Oze vader lij:Poae nostro lmo:Pader Noster ln:Tatá wa Bísó lt:Tėve mūsų lv:Tēvreize mi:Inoi a te Ariki mk:Оче наш ml:കര്‍ത്തൃപ്രാര്‍ത്ഥന ms:Doa Bapa Kami my:Lord's Prayer nah:Totahtziné nap:Pate nuoste nds:Vadderunser nds-nl:Onzevaoder nl:Onzevader nn:Fader vår no:Fader vår oc:Paire nòstre pag:Ama Mi pdc:Unser Fadder pl:Ojcze nasz pnt:Πάτερ Ημών pt:Pai Nosso qu:Yayayku rm:Babnoss rmy:Amaro Dad ro:Tatăl Nostru roa-rup:Tatã-a nostru roa-tara:Paternostre ru:Отче наш sc:Babbu nostru scn:Patri nostru sh:Oče naš simple:Lord's Prayer sk:Otčenáš sl:Oče naš sm:Tatalo o le Ali'i sr:Оче наш ss:Babe wetfu st:Lord's Prayer sv:Herrens bön sw:Baba yetu szl:Uojczynasz ta:கிறித்து கற்பித்த செபம் th:การภาวนาของศาสนาคริสต์ tl:Ama Namin tr:Pederimiz ts:Tata wa hina tum:The Lord's Pray uk:Отче наш vec:Pare nostro vi:Kinh Lạy Cha vls:Uze Vader vo:Pleked Söla wa:Påtere zh:主禱文 zh-min-nan:Chú ê Kî-tó-bûn